


When The Night Blooms

by dasakuryo



Series: fluttering thrill at the end of our fingertips (blissbirth) [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Cassian got a sudden feeling of panic. What if Jyn didn't like it? What if Jyn thought he was overstepping? What if she thought it was silly? What if he ended up making a fool of himself?(Or Cassian tries to do something special for Jyn, only for it to end up backfiring on him. Jyn's first worried, then mad, and then amused.)





	When The Night Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @forestepenguin who provided me with the rebelcaptain prompt Cassian+flowers, and I couldn't resist :D

Cassian got a sudden feeling of panic. What if Jyn didn't like it? What if Jyn thought he was overstepping? What if she thought it was silly? What if he ended up making a fool of himself?

 _Breathe_.

He had to remind himself how lungs functioned, apparently. He curled his fingers into his palms, tried to even his breathing. He heard the faint cracking and whispering of the soil giving away Jyn's return. He looked up; she flashed him a tiny shy smile before flopping down next to him. She rubbed her hands together; her bare hands devoid of the brown synthleater gloves she wore all the time. Cassian chewed the inside of his cheek before rummaging through the pile of clothes a few inches to his left.

Jyn flashed him another shy, though more lingering, smile when he dabbed her on the arm, holding forth the pair of gloves.

"Thanks," she practically whispered.

"It's nothing," he shrugged, poking the logs licked by the fire with a stick absent-mindedly. His gaze narrowed on the flames at the base, and he decided against taking out some embers. "How was it?" he asked, scratching the back of his hand and stealing a glance at Jyn.

Her hair was still damp, there was a faint waft of Yavinian mint lingering in the air that somehow broke through the harsh smell of wood burning. She puckered her lips, her shoulders lightly bent forward, "It could have been worse. I mean, it was not as cold as Hoth, after all."

Cassian couldn't help but snort. He pressed his lips together to avoid making any comments on that statement, when compared to Hoth virtually anything could be warm, even the cold water of a lake in the afternoon. Instead, he asked, "do you want my parka?"

Jyn shook his head; Cassian raised an eyebrow when he saw her bringing her legs to her chest and hugging her knees, but remained silent. He brought his attention back to the sky, it was growing darker. The clear light blue sky was becoming a gradient of red, orange and yellows.

Jyn shuffled to her feet. He heard her going through her backpack. He eyed his parka resting on the nearest rock, and frowned. His fingers twitched, hovering above the ground littered with pebbles and patches of weeds, he figured he could just conspicuously leave it right next to where Jyn'd been sitting.  

He was sure she'd just mumbled a curse.

Cassian blew out a sigh, scanning the clearing. His chest tightened. It would work, would it? What f Jyn thought— he bit his tongue to stop that train of thought before it could develop even more and cause him a peak of adrenaline.

Which didn't make sense, he, a skilled resourceful spy being on edge at _this_. He really needed to get a grip. He sucked in a breath and forced the inhale to go slow, all the way down his lungs. His palms itched, heat crawled up his neck— he was being so painfully obvious… he was going to ruin it all before he could even—

"Spill it," Jyn said all of a sudden, standing beside him. Her lips were twitched in an accusatory frown.

Cassian looked up, he felt his pulse in his throat when a shadow of a glare flickered across her face when she narrowed her eyes.

"What—"

"Where was it?" she pressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cassian almost shrugged of her questioning.

Jyn rolled her eyes at him, blew out an annoyed sigh before kneeling down pressing the medkit to her chest with her arm. "I saw you fighting with that 'trooper," she held his gaze and the tension eased from his shoulders, he managed to stop himself from blowing out a sigh in relief, "where was it?"

"I'm fine," he said, glace flickering to the sky for a moment, "really. It was nothing."

"Cassian, you honestly expect me to believe that?" Jyn's voice was rattling with pushed-down annoyance, or rather anger, her patience running short by the second. "Tell me or I'll—" she huffed, trailing off. Whether out of frustration or another reason entirely, Cassian couldn't be sure.

He knew perfectly well how skilled Jyn was in hand-to-hand combat. He knew that if she set her mind to something there was really not much he could do aside from prolonging the inevitable, because she would subdue him if that was what she wanted, regardless of how much resistance he met her with.

"Right shoulder," he said barely above a whisper, sliding down and off the sleeve of his light jacket. "But's just a scratch, Jyn—" he assured, as he pulled his arm out of the shirt sleeve, sucking in a breath to mask the wince when the cloth brushed the wound.

There was another muffled curse.

"Kriff, Cassian, you call that a scratch?" she nearly grunted, "what do you call a wound then?"

She wasn't particularly tender when tending to that gash. It was not that she wasn't thorough, but she didn't give him any warning whatsoever —not that Cassian would ever think of holding that against her, regardless. He bit his tongue to avoid whimpering when the kolto met the torn flesh.

As Jyn scrubbed the dirt off to apply a bacta patch later, Cassian eyes scanned the clearing again. The sky was turning redder; the faint eerie and soft sounds of the night were starting to echo through the woods.

Jyn pressed the patches on his shoulder and back blowing out a sigh. Of frustration, that much Cassian was certain.

"Why did you insist on going on patrol if you—" she interrupted herself with a grunt. Cassian was half expecting her to bump him on the arm or something along those lines, but she mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, "why, Cassian?"

He turned.

"Jyn, it's not an incapacitating wound."

Her expression hardened.

"Maybe, but why do you always—" her nostrils flared when she sucked in a noisy breath. She shook her head, the damp strands of hair framing her face whipped her cheeks slightly, "leave it. It's just— whatever."

Oh, of course…That Thing That Annoyed Her And He Kept Doing, stashing away his pain and acting as if he was fine when he clearly wasn't. Jyn wasn't that different from him in that department but— she had a point. He couldn't argue it was important that she took proper care of herself but then the same logic did not apply to his own pain.

He saw her biting her lip. Something tugged at his chest at the sight of her clouded gaze.  Cassian knew there was another deeper concern brewing beneath that insistence and worry of hers. A concern rooted in fear, in the hard lessons life had thought her that kept on repeating themselves—

Lyra Erso, Saw Gerrera, Galen Erso.

"You're not going to lose me, Jyn," the words escaped his mouth before he thought about whether uttering them or not.

Her lips drew tight at that… and in the next second her lower lip quivered. She looked away, clearing her throat. He slid the sleeve back on; Jyn was still half-turned to the forest before her. There was tension wrapped around her shoulders, he knew that tension had little to do with being on the look-out for any remaining Imperial forces.

His fingers closed gently around her wrist. Her eyes were glistening when she faced him again. Her lips thinned with what Cassian knew to be a mix of anger, frustration, and masked fear, judging by the almost imperceptible quiver of her voice when she spoke next, "really? Now you're forgetting Coruscant?"

Coruscant. Where he nearly died, in the mission in which he insisted the wincing was just because of the fall, that he was fine, completely fine—

Until he coughed blood.

"Stop being so kriffing stubborn," she snapped, and her voice faltered choked with emotion.

The breeze brought the fresher scent of Yavin 4 coming to bloom after the winter.  Apparently he'd ruined it, but not in any of the ways his mind had anticipated. He reached out, and pulled her into a hug. Jyn didn't push him away, but she fisted his shirt with harshness.

She breathed into his shirt, Cassian stroked her arm. When she felt her ease into the embrace, he let out the breath he'd been holding. Jyn shifted, withdrew a little and looked right into his eyes. He managed a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry," he leant forward, resting his forehead in hers. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed that still uneven hesitant breathing of hers, "I'm sorry," he repeated, eyes still closed.

"I really want to trust you," her voice was tiny and something shattered in his chest, "when you tell me you're fine, Cassian," he felt the warm softness and roughness of her hand cradling his cheek, "I really do but—" she fell silent.

He hugged her tighter.

_Trust goes both ways._

She pressed her lips to his, caressing his mouth more than kissing it. His mouth moved over hers with gentleness. He hoped she understood that soft tender graze was his wordless apology; he hoped she could understand that he couldn't quite put it into words—

She did. The way her lips brushed against his was familiar, warm and strong.

"Jyn," he breathed against his mouth, her ragged breathing tickling his face. He pulled back, just enough to see her clearly when her eyes fluttered open, there was still a gloomy edge shining in her green eyes. He didn't know what to say, "Jyn—" a smile trembled on her lips, "I promise, okay? And I'll be more careful."

"I will too," she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. He nuzzled her hair.

A chuckle reverberated in his throat. Amidst all that emotion, he'd completely forgotten about it. Even if he'd ruined the mood for the surprise, he hoped that at least its magic wouldn't be lost.

"Close your eyes," he asked, cupping her cheek and brushing the locks of hair framing her face in the process.

She frowned, confused. He nodded, rubbed her cheek with his thumb, tenderly, gently, tracing the small distance to the corner of her mouth.

"You can trust me with this."

* * *

 

"Cassian—" she was speechless. "Cassian—"

He looked down, shying his smile away, and scraped his neck with his free hand. She took the bouquet from his hand with shaky fingers. Whatever she wanted to say died somewhere in her throat, she could only stare in awe at the small flower and their soft, rounded petals. She squinted, and leant forward, giving the flowers a tentative sniff.

She felt utterly silly for dissolving into giggles.

(Silly like one of those Core-world girls free of hardships of war, those girls who gossiped about boys and talked of fashion, and operas, and galas, and dressed.

No, not like that, actually.)

She sounded like a carefree girl in love.

She sounded like the carefree teenage girl she never got to be.

 

The night flowers basked the clearing in their ghostly yet bright colourful luminescence shining in the dark.

A smile tugged at Cassian's lips.

Jyn looked breathtakingly _beautiful,_ her face resplendent under the green and yellow glows of the small bouquet in her hands. She flashed him a smile from behind the small, colourful petals, and warmth spread through his chest.

He reached out and very carefully took out one flower from her hands. A small, delicate flowers with bright yellow cracks of bright light running across the calm shade of green glowing below. His smile curled at the corners as he leant forward.

"There," he murmured as he tucked the flower behind her left ear.

Jyn flashed him a warm smile. And the next thing he knew was she was kissing him lingeringly, tip of her tongue slipped between his lips and into his mouth. And just like that with a soft sigh that sank into his lungs, Jyn started a deep, achingly sweet exploration of his mouth.

His thumb brushed lightly the velvet-soft petal when his fingers tangled in her hair, as he pulled her closer into the kiss. She giggled against his mouth before capturing his lips again.

And the night kept blooming.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for this? It's not very deep, it's spring here down in the Southern Hemisphere and I felt like indulging in the season mood xD (And also Jyn with flowers in her hair is totally an aesthetic, more so if the one tucking them there is a certain Captain with shy smiles) For some reason, this ended up being way more angsty than I had anticipated, but apparently I can't help myself sometimes with these two. My poor babies have been so hurt but they have each other to help with their healing ♥ How amazing they survived and helped each other throughout time, right? :'') *glares at star wars and dismisses any canon 'rogue one is dead' statements*. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed the story! :)


End file.
